Fight To Run Away
by Captain Anemone
Summary: Songfic: Hero by Nickelback. This is the scene of the meeting of the brethren court.


**Author's Note: The song in this fanfic is Hero by Nickelback. This takes place during the meeting of the brethren court in AWE. I don't know if this was a good idea, but when I heard this song, I thought of this so... enjoy! (hopefully)**

_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

He knew that he should feel like he had just come home. I mean he did grow up here, but this wasn't his home. Not anymore. His home was the _Pearl_, not this gathering of murderous pirates on the end of their ropes. The _Pearl _was so close, he could almost hear the snap of her sails catching the breeze, the ropes pulling taught, the clunking of dedicated shoes on her dark decks. Heaven, that was his heaven right there. Jack supposed that the Fleur de la Morte was out there somewhere. After all, Belle wasn't one to back down from a fight. But he felt far away from her. Very far away. She couldn't hear him from here. He was stuck.

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away._

Barbossa seemed to think that Calypso was going to save them. _'As if...' _Jack knew better than that. And even if she _was _going to help, he wasn't just going to stand here and wait. Now was the time for action. For the _Pearl_. For Arabella, for Gibbs, for all that he cared about. He hoped he would live to see them walk away safe.

_Someone told me love will ALL save us._

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_That world never came._

Was he stupid to try and save them? Was it just misplaced adoration of things precious to him? Someone once told him that love would save them, that dedication was going to come in on silver wings and just take away all the troubles, leaving a perfect world in it's wake. If it was that easy, then why were the things he loved always in mortal peril. Love was unfair, and it would never come and save them. That world would never come.

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_Im not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away._

They think someone will come, something will change. That the facts will just disappear. Someone on Jack's left suggests that they just stay here. The thought sends shivers down his spine. Stay here? For how long? To what purpose? They couldn't stand here forever, and Jack didn't know how long he could wait. They had to fight, if only to open a clear path for escape. To run.

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you._

_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do. _

As Jack stood there in the gloom, he could almost feel the walls closing in on him. He could almost feel the East India Trading Company bearing down around him. He could almost feel Belle's life draining away. He could almost see the blood. Jack knew that this wasn't the end, no matter what. He wouldn't let that happen. But just in case, he would have to admit it to himself. Here in the dark and the dank. Here in this conference of cowards. He would have to admit that he loved her. _'I love you Belle.'_ He would have to convince them to fight. For her. He loved her, and he would fight for her escape. He just hoped it was enough, after all, he was no god.

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away._

Yes, you could say that a god will save you. You can be fully confident in the safety of hiding. But it does nothing. In the end, you have to hold on to something more than hope and confidence. They had to leave, had to run, had to flee, had to fly. _'I hope you can get away Belle. I'd give my life for you to get away from this.'_

_And they're watching us_

_(Watching Us)_

_And they're watching us_

_(Watching Us)_

_As we all fly away._

They would all be looking to the _Pearl_, and Jack intended to be there, at the helm. With the flash of gold in his grin, and the sparkle of insanity in his eyes. They would be watching, Jack knew that, he knew that he had to be strong. And he would. For all that he loved. For all that mere love could not save. He would fight for them. For the _Pearl_, for Arabella, for freedom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Hero, or it's lyrics. That is the property of Nickelback. I also don't own anything having to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. That (as you know I'm sure) belongs to Disney. But if I **_**did**_** own it, Jack Sparrow and Arabella would NOT Have drifted apart so easily, and Rob Kidd would be officially FIRED! **

**SPARRABELLA! Sorry, I just think that they are SO good together. :)**


End file.
